hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Sapphire/Cosmos Raid
Alicia Sapphire (アリシア・サファイア Arishia Safaia) is a playable contender in Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid. As was the case with the original series, she is voiced by Ami Koshimizu. For Cosmos Raid Excelsior, she receives the epithet Lunacy and Innocence Faded. Biography Born June 11. Age 20. Before getting deep into assassination, she lived a normal lifestyle, but never truly knew what her purpose on Earth was. She had no recollection of who her real parents were, much less what they looked like, and found herself being raised by her unflappable nana. As a means of getting her to become more social, Alicia's grandmother gave her a stuffed ram, which the young girl could not get enough of. She often spoke with the plush as if it were not only a sentient entity, but her bestest friend. The two continue to be together today, and she has since given it the handle Perditio. Right after graduating from junior high, things revolving around Alicia would take a turn for the worse. Her grandma collapsed and then died from lymphona; bear in mind that this all happened in front of the girl. Perditio aside, she was alone with not a caretaker watching over. Be that as it may, she ultimately got accepted into an orphanage where her peers back in kindergarten were gearing up for HS like she was. Yet by the time these years had started, Alicia felt wronged! They no longer acted similarily to how they used to behave, glaring daggers at best and casually throwing insults at worst. This went on and on for the remainder of the teenager's existence up until she resurfaced. No matter how valid the reasons were, she was getting undervalued even by teachers, not to mention that there was never a week where she didn't take harsh beatings. To nobody's surprise, she wound up going off the deep end. With a slightly torn Perditio in her possession, Alicia shouted from the rooftops that she had an established desire to slay innocent lives, residing in the darkest alleys she finally called home. '' ''This average gal grew up to become a ravenous, sinful person. She has an ax-crazy psyche and it has proven extremely difficult to curb her thirst for inhumanity. She is quick to have misgivings about anyone who isn't Perditio, who she still talks to with blinding affection; when she isn't mumbling creepily to herself, that is. Alongside the aforementioned ram plushie, she carries around a thick book that contains the names and faces of those she has wasted. '' ''During the events of CR, Alicia is given an invitation to the official '''Phi Galactica '''tournament. Since the Watchdog (aka Dimitri Stone) is one of the tourney's many challengers, how could she consider turning this contest down? There was a shortage of rules, too, meaning she could wreak havoc however she saw fit. Her "Killing Season" period will not be put on hiatus. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"Afraid, aren't you?!" *"You can't go into hiding!" *"Get ready to die, filth!!" Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) *"Wicked witch or not, I'm going to mutilate you. When you enter Hell, tell the demons there a broken lady sent you...!" (Vs. Akko) *"I don't need anyone to help me brutalize my prey, much less a shitty clone." (Vs. Alicia-2) *"Shouldn't have to say this, but your so-called chivalry is meaningless in the face of a terminator!" (Vs. Arnold) *"Believe it or not, there once was a time I believed in gods... but now I know better. So. Much. Better. Gehehehehehe...!!" (Vs. Austin) *"I'm the one who's going to watch that damn city burn! Some tyrant you turned out to be!" (Vs. Beelzebub Meringue) *"Jumping around and throwing those toy grenades like that... What chance did you, some desperate whore, have against me?!" (Vs. Carmine) *"Now what's a decent sword doing being swung around by a money-consuming slag!? I'll be happy to take it off your hands!" (Vs. Chris) *"The axe is mine for the taking... Going to use it for decapitation!" (Vs. Cyber-Marcellus) *"Here I thought one you was already obnoxious to deal with. You itching to die? Because I can sure as hell grant that wish!" (Vs. Earl Silhouette) *"Damn fool... Instructors like you weren't there for me... when I needed you most!!! Just lie there and bleed until the twelfth of never!!" (Vs. Elias) *"That last name of yours suits you so well, it's unfunny! However, what *is* funny is the part where I rip out all those organs!" (Vs. Gaz) *"My requiem for you will be performed once I'm done hacking your body to pieces...!" (Vs. Greg) *"Cannibalism isn't my forte, but seeing someone of your size on the ground makes me wonder. Ooh, does it make me wonder!" (Vs. Gordo) *"Why go through all the trouble of cutting your hair when I can cleave you in half!? (Vs. Hector) *"Save the aphorisms for *after* you go straight to Hell...! Shriveled pissant!" (Vs. Imaishi) *"The shit was that about!? That was no storm! Those antics are nothing next to all the cheap bug zappers in the universe!" (Vs. Janice) *"Unbelievable...! To think someone like this tried to go in for the kill... Stay down, trash. Allow me to return the favor!!" (Vs. Jed) *"Enough playing dress-up already. ...And while you're at it, stop living an ugly lie. You're not worth butchering!" (Vs. Jet Black Panic) *"What a garbage excuse for prey... Real pathetic of you to cast aside your old self like that." (Vs. Kaleb) *"You called my dear Perditio an antique! Of course you're going to die, and I'll be doubling the slow and painful part! Gehehehe!!" (Vs. Liza) *"No matter what gets thrown in my direction, nothing will prevent you from meeting certain death!" (Vs. Marco) *"I'll turn you into something worse than shrapnel if you don't quit asking me questions! The same'll happen to that quack!" (Vs. Matt) *"Hey, hellion... If you won't make me drown in my own blood, then I'll have you go under yours!! Once a scourge, always a scourge!" (Vs. Nicolas) *"Professional wrestlers are so amusing to flay...! Their insides usually look the healthiest!" (Vs. Niles) *"Writing your epitaph there? You're scribbling at the speed of a purblind toddler. Let's put on the finishing touches!" (Vs. Opus) *"I've got better things to dwell on than caring about fashion. First I'll rip that loud attire to shreds, and then you're next!" (Vs. Osiris) *"Gehehehehehe.... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! Vicious targets excite me!! Showed off some fight and apathy towards moral values in you... I like that! You're my best sufferer yet!!!" (Vs. Paige) *"Shall I rip that spinal cord out and replace it with your microphone? It'd be easier on the eyes for your piece of garbage viewers." (Vs. Rush) *"The idea of serial killers slaying fiends is laughable if it means being assed to kill someone undeserving of demonic DNA!" (Vs. Saturn) *"What timeline or world you come from doesn't matter...! Everybody within my range is treated no differently when they get sent to their graves! (Vs. Seth) *"...Is there really a point in murdering overeaters? If you're taking a one-way trip to Hell, I'll help with nothing. Keep on gorging yourself until you get there..." (Vs. Tanya) *"Stop putting your hands all over Perditio! Cacophonic little shit! I'm not sure who you are, much less *what* you are, but I don't care! The Shades is where you belong!!" (Vs. Ultima) *"I don't enjoy hearing you speak... and I don't like that face either. Your days of acting as that wretched city's central goody two shoes are numbered. I've wanted to drive my hellish instruments into you for a long time! Goodbye, righteous brat!" (Vs. Vivi) *"Day after day, night after night... Try as you might, I'll continue to escape prison and kill thousands of naked apes. If you can't tighten security at all, the least you could do is strengthen your will to cross the Styx. Saves me the hassle!" (Vs. Watchdog) Victory Text (Versus) *"Gahahahahahaha!! Your humiliating massacre... How I'd love to savor every minute of it!!!" *"Stop staring... That look in your damnable eyes makes me want to puke! Death awaits!!" *"Toys that break easily are infuriating! I need new ones! Where can I find them!?" *"I've always killed for the fun of it... and that'll never change!" *"Yeah!! I love dismembering anyone that gets in my way!!" *"Lay a finger on Perditio again! Go ahead... Touch him one more time, scum!" *"Murder and negativity make this boring world worth living in!" *"Just keep trembling! It'll all be over before you even realize..!!" Trivia